


friend of a friend

by littlevodika



Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, anakin was the actual wingman, obi-wan the “wingman”, padmé is wonderful, sexy space senator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika
Summary: you’re an old friend of obi-wan’s & since he thinks that two of his closest friends were yearning, he decided to step in. apparently, jedi don’t know everything they think they do.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Reader
Series: star wars fanfiction/reader inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	friend of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is influenced by an episode of the clone wars that emphasizes my love for the sexy space senator. the timeline for anakin & obi-wan’s jedi missions is gonna be slightly tweaked for the sake of the story. also, THIS IS MY FIRST STAR WARS FIC EVER!!!! WOOOOO!!!!

“will that be all, senator?”  
“yes threepio, thank you.” with that, the droid left the room. padmé smiles, knowing that the droid will not falter in what she asked him to do.

three knocks, rapid & firm, hit upon the door to her quarters on coruscant. she knew who it was right away because only one person she knew knocked in that manner: obi-wan. 

“are you ready to go?” his question makes padmé roll her eyes. she loved serving her planet & nothing could come in the way of that passion, but today’s topic was daunting and she knew there was stiff competition.

“you don’t have to walk me, obi-wan, i know the way. all i have to do is follow the sound of political discord and awkward silence.” he chuckled softly, her teasing being a somewhat rare occurrence in these dire times.

“i know how familiar you are with the layout, i just wanted to speak to you before the meeting since i’m due to leave for a mission later tonight.” padmé had no idea what could possibly be so important to interrupt his pre-mission meditations he spoke so highly of.

“is there something wrong?”

“no, not at all. i just wanted to ask you if you knew senator y/l/n very well.”

padmé could sense there was an ulterior motive to his words but she chose to not call him out on it, instead choosing to play into his hand and see what he has planned. “i do know she’s far more patient with her political foes than i, and we have a lot of the same views on the war.”

obi-wan nodded, seeming to ask for more. padmé noticed this as well, so in order to avoid the curiosity that would undoubtedly be peaked if she played dumb, she kept on. “her grandmother held the position until she died just before the war began, and had groomed y/n - senator y/l/n into the position not long before her passing.”

padmé made a mistake by nearly using your first name, but she hoped her slip of tongue went unnoticed by the jedi knight.

she met you soon after you arrived to coruscant. her intention was solely to gauge your views on the war and to find out whether you would be friend or foe politically.

but when you invited her inside your quarters, the conversation quickly turned from rigid politics to soft familiarity, friendship quickly blossoming. it didn’t take long for the romance to fester in the two of you & from there, bliss.

the jedi didn’t know that particular morsel of information, believing that the closest the two of you were only extended to politics. so he kept talking, hoping to succeed in his plans. “master plo and i were sent as her escorts when she went on a diplomatic mission to mandalore. she’s very persuasive, if i do say so myself.”

oh, how padmé knew.

obi-wan continued to hype you up to the senator, and padmé had two ideas of why this was happening; one, you told obi-wan to do this as a form of entertainment for the two of you (also, getting one over on obi-wan was a rare opportunity), or two, the jedi is doing this on his own accord and believes that his two senator friends would be romantically compatible.

“the two of you, i believe, would get along swimmingly. if you’d like i could help arrange a time for the two of you to learn more about each other, perhaps over drinks,” he raised his eyebrows and gave her a pointed look, not masking his implications in the slightest.

“if you could convince her to do as such, i would be in your debt.” padmé should have been a holodrama actress with the way she was playing him.  
“consider it done, senator. good luck with your speech!”

with that, the two of them went their separate ways, preparing for a knock-down drag-out in the impending senate meeting.

————————

when padmé spoke, the whole galaxy was enchanted. your lover spoke with such conviction & passion that even if she were spouting jibberish, it would inspire thousands. no one’s attention drifted from her, whether they agreed with her points or not.

padmé was impossible to not look at.

it was a lot more than her devotion & love for her people that had you falling. it was her effortless elegance that was evident in the way she carried herself, the way she hums when bathing, and her soft lips as she worshipped you in the privacy of her chambers.

when the time came to vote, you had no hesitation when seconding padmé’s resolution to cease the production of more clones for the war effort. when you spoke, her eyes flitted to yours and you could see the softness in them reserved for you, her gratitude radiating from her in waves.

—————————

the resolution was turned down.

padmé was grieving the death of senator farr and trying to keep his death from being in vain with this resolution. you knew there was so much weight on her shoulders that once the resolution was turned down, all you wanted to do was hold her close and keep her there.

but before you could find padmé, obi-wan intercepted you.

“i’m sorry about the votes, senator.” your friend was sincere in his apology, knowing the work everyone put in to make it even close to possible.

“it was to be expected, unfortunately. with onaconda and senator deechi’s deaths happening so soon before the vote, it gave the illusion of weakness in our movement.”

obi-wan nodded gravely. “it’s tragic indeed. i know senator amidala was incredibly close with senator farr, do you happen to know how she’s coping?”

“if what i know of her from the senate is true, she doesn’t show weakness very often, especially in front of those not in her inner circle. even with my support in recent months, i don’t know her well enough to be comfortable with asking about such a delicate matter.” that last part was a lie, she had tearfully mourned her uncle in your bed the night before, you trying your best to soothe the ache in her heart over his death.

“those are valid points, y/n. i’ve known padmé since i was a padawan, and one thing that will never change is her belief in keeping her personal life far away from politics.”

“so what you’re saying is that i really don’t have a chance with her?” you teased. obi-wan’s eyes went wide, realizing that you somewhat counted as her political life because of your status.

he fumbled a moment, trying to clean up the small mess he made. “oh that’s not what i meant at all, y/n. if you’re open to having dinner with her without talking about politics, then it surely would be a personal endeavor.”

you had sent a message to padmé through threepio hours before the meeting, telling her that your dear jedi friend had an idea the two of you had beat him to.

obi visited you earlier this morning, not long after padmé returned to her quarters to get ready for the day. the conversation was weirdly padmé-centric and it took you a while to understand why: he was trying to set you two up.

you thought it was hilarious and it only solidified your thought that padmé was perfect for you. if a jedi master could sense the compatibility between two people, then there’s clearly plenty of it to go around.

“that sounds like a perfect loophole, obi,” you lowered your voice slightly for effect (it took everything in you to not snicker like a schoolchild as you did) as you asked him, “what did she say when you brought up the idea to her?”

the jedi grinned a wicked grin, thinking that his plan was falling perfectly into place. “she said, and i quote, ‘if you could convince her to do as such, i would be in your debt’ which sounds extremely promising for you.”

oh stars, padmé was clearly enjoying this game.

“i’ll have to arrange something with her as soon as possible. i hope something doesn’t change between now and then, or else i’m done for.”

obi-wan was itching to reply but before he could, padmé was walking towards you in the halls of the council. you shot her a look obi-wan missed, one that said “play along, i have an idea.”

the last time you shot her that look, the two of you successfully played hookie on a meeting that neither of you wanted to suffer through. you both blamed it on not feeling well but since no one suspected anything between the two of you, no eyebrows were raised.

she perked up, a soft smile gracing her lips as you spoke. “padmé darling, i’ve been looking for you! we were supposed to meet after the hearing to make our reservations in time, but i couldn’t find you. i found our dear obi wandering the halls by his lonesome and i decided to catch up a bit before searching for you in earnest.”

she knew just as well as you did that there were no reservations, tonight was your weekly night in her quarters. the jedi’s confusion was palpable and she didn’t even attempt to hide her laugh at seeing him so confounded. 

she took your hands in hers before kissing your cheek, “i’m sorry dear, but senator organa was wanting to commend me on my speech and we lost track of the time.”

the gears were slowly turning in the man’s head, trying to come up with an explanation as the two of you talked.

“unless you want to wear your work clothes to dinner, i suggest we go get changed soon. shall we?” you offered your arm to padmé and she quickly took it, unlacing hers from obi-wan’s.

“that’s a very good idea, y/n darling.” she turned to the jedi and said, “good luck on your mission tomorrow, obi-wan!” before resting her head on your shoulder as you led the way to her chambers.

anakin came up behind his master, nudging him with a smirk on his face.

obi-wan had a sneaking suspicion that anakin had seen the interaction between him and the senators, and better yet, knew something he didn’t.

“did you know about this, anakin?”

“i’m actually the one who set them up, master. they make a great couple, don’t you think?”


End file.
